Gifts
by housemartius
Summary: Reyna only wants two things. One is immediately offered to her. The other likes playing hard to get.
**disclaimer:** characters belong to Rick Riordan

this was actually part of a series called "vivat beauty queen" but after thinking about it, a multi chaptered fic feels like a commitment of sorts. and since i'm so irregular with my writing i decided to delete that. one-shots are more my style. and the anxiety that thing was giving me was horrible. this is better.

in which piper presents reyna with the second best thing she'd been dreaming of.

* * *

Reyna stumbled lightly, eyes covered by whatever scratchy piece of fabric Piper had neatly tied around her face. She wasn't too sure about this but Piper had promised her intentions were good and pure (for once) so she had allowed the daughter of Aphrodite to lead her through the greek camp.

"Almost there." Piper seemed particularly eager and it didn't comfort Reyna too much.

Piper's hand, gently entwined with Reyna's, firmly tugged her along, and Reyna could feel butterflies in her stomach when she noticed, for the tenth time now, how soft and warm the girl's skin was.

Reyna prayed the trip would just end already because she could feel her face heatening up by the second, and she was absolutely sure whatever was on her face couldn't hide it.

When they came to a complete stop, Reyna sighed silently in relief but confusion and curiosity quickly overcame her as she took in the surrounding sounds and smells. Before she could start speculating though, the veil on her eyes was pulled down to rest across her neck, and Reyna was left open mouthed at the unexpected sight.

Pegasi. Dozens of them. Of all shapes and sizes and colours just about everywhere she looked. Reyna started feeling a bit breathless as memories of Scipio invaded her mind.

Just as she was about to thank Piper for the great surprise, the daughter of Aphrodite took hold of her calloused hand once more and made a pointing gesture to one particular group of the winged horses, breaking their contact as soon as Reyna focused on them.

"Smallest one, dark brown mane. See her?"

It wasn't hard spotting the animal Piper had described. All of her tiny body was covered in short brown fur, and her tail resembled that of a beaver's. The pegasus must have been only a few months old.

"She's beautiful," Reyna stated. "What's her name?"

Piper inched closer to the praetor before she answered. "Calliope."

Reyna hummed in thought, gazed fixed on the little animal once more.

"She has eight sisters, all named after the Muses," Piper said, sensing Reyna's question before she'd even asked it.

Reyna smiled at Piper's quick intuition and inquired as to whom the pegasus' parents might be named after. Piper laughed richly when she got the joke, Reyna soon joining in, unable to resist the melodic sound, neither demigod noticing how their shoulders brushed together several times throughout the ordeal.

After they had calmed down, Piper turned to face Reyna again. "Do you like her?"

"Yes," was the roman's immediate response.

Piper grinned widely. "Good," she crossed her arms, smirking, and Reyna's previous uneasiness returned. "Because I talked to Chiron and Dionysus. And they've agreed to give her to you."

A sound made its way out of Reyna's mouth but it was rather incoherent and pathetic, so she opted to hastily close it instead. Had she heard right? She was being offered a pegasus?

"She's still a bit too young to be separated from her mother, but in a few months you can take her with you to New Rome if you like," Piper continued, an amused smile all over her beautiful face at Reyna's gaping expression.

The praetor was still frozen in place, eyes carefully studying Piper's to make sure this wasn't some sort of prank. But where she'd expected to find mischief, Reyna only saw fondness. Piper's eyes glinted with affection, shifting from green, to blue, to brown in a matter of seconds as she patiently waited for Reyna's decision.

Reyna straightened her back and let the warmth in Piper's gaze make its way onto her own.

Maybe this was the opportunity she'd been hoping for.

Maybe Reyna could finally ask Piper if she'd like to join her and Calliope in their new home.

* * *

yes, i know guido "adopted" reyna but since we can't be sure they stuck together (and because i just couldn't resist), this fic was born. it's short but i just need to write something, i want to break the terrible habit of updating every 2-3 months

feedback would be great :)


End file.
